


The Dark Side of Harriet Potter

by CareFree_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fem!Harry, Gore, Harriet Potter - Freeform, Sexual Harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CareFree_Kitten/pseuds/CareFree_Kitten
Summary: Harriet has always been in her twin brother's shadow but following a violent attack, she realizes she's more powerful than anyone expected her to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS SUPER FUCKED UP - BE WARNED!
> 
> in other news, i dont own hp 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!!! <3
> 
> This is a multi-chapter story, idk how to make it so before I have ch2 ready

Harriet Potter’s life didn’t change into a magical fairytale when her and her brother Harry found out they had magic. While her school life improved by not having to go to class with Dudley and she got her own bed, now she had to deal with her brother’s over inflated ego. When Harry found out he was the savior of the wizarding world, everything changed. He was no longer a nobody, with only his sister to rely on, now he was popular and athletic, and had friends he would die for.

 

Harriet thought that she got the shit end of the deal, her famous brother became more irresponsible, leaving her to complete twice as many chores over the summers. Her only saving grace was that they had been sorted into different houses and she wouldn’t have to look after him around the clock. She had been sorted into Slytherin, not swayed by Ron’s prejudice. Her class mates were scandalized until Harry took up the mantel for Gryffindor.

 

Harriet was glad to be out from under her brothers newfound arrogance and, thanks to her study session with Draco Malfoy and company, was first in their class, much to Hermione’s dismay.

 

Harriet tried to dissuade her friends from harassing her brother because even though she understood that he was a huge pain in the ass, part of her wanted to protect him, remembering cold days huddled together in the cupboard under the stairs. She understood Draco was lashing out in an attempt to make Harry regret not accepting his friendship, which made her feel inadequate, but also to gain favor with his father. A lot of her Slytherin friends had tumultuous relationships with their family members, no doubt resulting from strict pureblood guidelines. Lucky for her, the only thing Slytherins valued more than blood was power and she had plenty. Unlike her brother, who showed off at every opportunity, Harriet had a quiet confidence that attracted those of a more ambitious nature.

 

Harriet worried constantly about Harry’s conflicts with Voldemort. She couldn’t show it around her friends and the headmaster wouldn’t listen to her complaints about letting children fight their battles. She could only hope that Voldemort lost interest in her brother when he realized Harry was no threat to him. The whole war was uninteresting to her, while she found the killing distasteful, she was adaptable. She leaned towards the light side only because it would keep her brother alive and only sympathized in private.

 

After the debacle at the Department of Mysteries and the death of their godfather, Harriet couldn’t help but feel resentful. She didn’t want to blame her brother for his rash actions nor her godfather for jumping to the rescue. She didn’t even blame her head of house who egged him on, Sirius’ actions were his own. But a part of her was angry, especially when she had to comfort Harry and tell him it wasn’t his fault despite his active role.

 

Mostly, she was angry because Harry got to go to the burrow while she had to stay with the Dursleys until school started. If Harry could leave why couldn’t she? She had friends she could visit, she had complained about the Dursleys treatment, Harry got all of the slack from Dumbledore and she got none. If she were the one with the scar on her forehead it would be different. She tried not to let the negativity consume her but with the way Dudley had been treating her all summer she couldn’t help it.

 

He had been going out of his way to objectify her. Flipping her skirt, making her bend over to pick things up, dousing her with the hose so her clothes stuck to her, she was ready to punch him in the face and take the consequences.

 

Unfortunately for her, the consequences would be greater than she ever anticipated. That particular day, she was washing the dishes, Dudley stayed in and watched sports with Vernon while Petunia gossiped on the landline. Dudley came into the kitchen with a stack of plates and dumped them in her clean dishwater.

 

He laughed as she huffed. “What’s the matter Potter? Can’t even do a simple task without complaining?”

 

“I’m happy to do my share.” She droned. Petunia shot her a look but went back to the phone.

 

“You know,” Dudley inched closer to her, though when she purposefully splashed some water he backed away a little and Petunia shouted about mopping the floors. “I could show you what a real man is like, you freaks don’t know what it means to give a woman a good time.”

 

She swallowed the vomit that threatened to come up her throat at the suggestion. “You know that we’re cousins, right Dudley? Incest is frowned upon.”

 

His face screwed up in thought and she wondered if it hurt. “Well, it’s not exactly illegal and besides, you’re not much of a person.”

 

She clenched her teeth and scrubbed viciously at the plate in her hands, she only had to make it through a few more weeks and she’d be back at school.

 

“So what do you say?” He pressed up against her back and she wondered if Petunia was scandalized or would just let him get away with it like always.

 

She tried to ignore him but he grabbed her hips and pushed his crotch into her backside she tried to scoot forwards but the counter blocked her way, “get lost Dudley, go bother someone else.” She used a wet hand to move his.

 

In response, he used the hand to grope her bottom. She really should’ve just walked away but instead, she took the plate she was holding, swung around, and shattered the plate upside his head.

 

“Duddykins!” Petunia shouted and Vernon bounced into the doorway.

 

“What have you done?” He bellowed, face turning red.

 

Harriet flinched and looked at Dudley, he seemed fine, maybe a few little cuts but he didn’t pass out or anything, though he looked a little stunned.

 

An overreaction? She didn’t think so but it didn’t really matter because she wasn’t  _much_   _of a person_  to them.

 

Vernon raced over faster than she’d give him credit for and grabbed her by the arm as though she’d try to get away while Petunia fussed over Dudley and whether he needed to go to the hospital. “What do you think you’re doing Potter?”

 

“Nothing he doesn’t deserve.” She didn’t normally talk back but she couldn’t help the fire that had burned in her chest.

 

He backhanded her across the face, his grip the only thing keeping her standing. The tang of metal filled her mouth but a quick run across her teeth with her younger let her know she wasn’t missing any. Getting smacked around wasn’t anything new for her.

 

“We should take him just in case.” Petunia was in tears but Harriet noticed a small smirk directed her way by Dudley and all she could think about was finding another plate to smack him with.

 

Vernon dragged her towards the stairs but surprised her when he stopped at the cupboard, her and Harry hadn’t slept in there for years. The Dursleys feared magicians were watching them so the twins got Dudley’s second room. He shoved her inside and locked the door, “maybe we need to go back to basics,” he sneered through the grate. “No food until Dudley is feeling himself again.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harriet was starving, she had been stuck in the cupboard for days, only allowed out for chores. She was no stranger to going hungry but not even the thought of going back to school soon made the hole in her stomach lessen.

 

Luckily, Vernon forgot her trunk was in there and she was able to get some summer work done, she contemplated using her wand but didn’t want to get expelled when she was so close.

 

Dudley has been milking his injury, having Petunia wait on him hand and foot. Of course Harriet did most of the work but she was happy to let her aunt take the lead. She hoped Dudley would think twice about putting his hands on her in the future.

 

She rifles through her trunk, looking for a way to contact Harry, she didn’t even have one of those stupid coins they used. She’d remedy that when school started.

 

“Mummy!” Dudley wailed from the other room.

 

She couldn’t make out what they were saying but when she heard Petunia unlocking the cupboard she wasn’t optimistic. “Freak, Dudley needs a bath, take him upstairs and clean him and be careful not to get his bandage wet!”

 

Harriet looked in disbelief between her and Dudley who was still lounging in the couch with a smirk. “No way!” She jumped up, careful not to bang her head.

 

Petunia smacked her, “the least you can do is make up for what you’ve done. You’re lucky we don’t bring up charges!”

 

There was no way she was  _bathing_  him! That was probably just what the pervert wanted _._

 

“You’ll do as you’re told and if Dudley is feeling better, you can have a piece of toast.” That caught her attention. Could she put up with the horror of seeing Dudley naked for food? Her stomach grumbled in response.

 

She pushed her way out of the cupboard, “fine. But any funny business and I’ll give you another concussion.”

 

Petunia gave her a dark look but gave Dudley a pat and wandered away.

 

Harriet looked at him, sprawled out on the sofa, “let’s go, get up.”

 

“I can barely walk on my own, you’ll need to help me.” He wasn’t even trying to hide his amusement at her predicament.

 

She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. He was dead weight! She pulled on his arms as he pulled back. “Dudley! Really?” She pulled harder and was able to lift him an inch or two but he plopped back down, taking her with him. She fell across his chest and scrambled for purchase. Her knees hit the floor and she could feel the bounce of his laugh.

 

Getting back up she pulled his feet off the couch, scowling as she tugged on his arms again. This time he allowed her to pull him up but leaned his weight on her. She almost fell but the idea of him complaining about being dropped in addition to having to pick him up again helped her stay upright.

 

“Dudley, you’re going to have to help or we’ll never get up the stairs.” She huffed. He let up a little bit kept leaning on her. They made their way towards the stairs, stumbling a few times as his hands ended up in places they didn’t belong. “I don’t mind hitting you again.”

 

“If you do you’ll have starved to death by the time school starts.” He mocked.

 

They went up the stairs slowly, Harriet fantasizing about sending him tumbling down. As they came to the top, he tripped her, sending them sprawling across the floor. Harriet sighed in relief that they didn’t go down the stairs, but wheezed at his weight on top of her. “Get off!” She pushed at him but his fat slid in her hands.

 

She crawled out from under him and with a wicked grin, started dragging him across the floor to the bathroom. He scrambled up and pushed into the room.

 

She felt like she needed a shower herself after all that but the worst was yet to come. He stood in the room, ignoring the fact that he pretended to not be able to walk. “Well? What are you waiting for? Undress me.”

 

She pushed past him and started the water, making sure it was too cold. She could hear him undressing and a part of her shivered in fear. She tried not to be afraid, he was a muggle and stupid but he was bigger than her and no one would stop him if he attacked her. She took a deep breath and grabbed a washcloth.

 

She faced the door without looking at him, “get in the tub.”

 

She heard him curse at the temperature before adjusting the taps. She hoped he would be cooperative, maybe it was all a prank and he’d wash himself. “I’m waiting Potter.”

 

She turned around, glad that he still looked cold. Kneeling by the side of the tub, trying not to look, she grabbed the soap. “Give me your arm.”

 

She started by soaping up his fingers, taking her time, hoping he’d get bored and give up. She moved up his arm, quickly soaping his armpit before moving to the other arm. She turned her attention to his neck, trying to ignore his eyes on her. She ran the washcloth over his shoulders, “nice tits.”

 

She recoiled, not having noticed how low his hand-me-down shirt was riding on her. They never fit but her aunt and uncle never bought her clothes. She got a loose sports bra so the neighbors didn’t talk but it didn’t do much as she grew. She gathered the shirt in the back and tied as much of the fabric as possible into a knot.

 

Going back to his shoulders, he taunted, “come on Potter, no need to be a prude. It’s a nice rack you’ve got and I’d be happy to do an inspection.”

 

She resolutely ignored him, trying not to get grossed out when she started on his chest. “Budge up.”

 

In response he dunked her head in the water. She sputtered and grabbed the towel on the floor. “What the fuck?!” He laughed before gazing appreciatively at her damp shirt. She didn’t bother trying to ring it out, she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. She went back to washing his chest, trying to figure out how she was going to ignore the lower half of his body.

 

“I’d take good care of you Potter. All you have to do is take care of the house and warm my bed. Maybe we can get rid of your freakishness and so long as the children aren’t like you.”

 

“In your dreams.” She bit back. She started on his stomach, avoiding going lower than his belly button.

 

“You won’t get any food if you aren’t thorough.” She huffed and lifted up the skin hanging at the bottom of his stomach before quickly swiping the cloth through it. “ You know, I have something you can eat.” He directed her eyes to his penis, standing erect in the water.

 

She threw herself backwards so hard she tumbled over. “You’re revolting! Forget it!” She threw the cloth at him, “I’d rather starve!” She stomped down the stairs and closed herself in the cupboard before Petunia could yell at her.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harriet stared at the lock on the cupboard, it was the middle of the night and she was going to use wandless magic. She hadn’t really been successful in the past but she was ravenous and woozy and needed to eat something. She willed the lock to open, begging her magic to respond.

 

When she heard the soft click of the latch she rejoiced but a pounding in her head warned her of over exerting herself. She crept into the kitchen and started with a long drink from the tap. She contemplated eating something from the fridge by knew it wouldn’t go unnoticed. Sighing, she took the trash out from under the sink. Dudley never ate his crust so she picked out a few pieces and ate them. It wasn’t much but it was all she could afford to take. She slipped back into the cupboard and again willed with all her might the latch to close. The pounding in her head grew and grew until she thought her brain would melt before a soft click resounded. Laying on the dirty mat, she rubbed her stomach, she only needed to last another week and if she could improve her magic enough, she could continue to get by.

 

Exhausted, she fell into a fitful sleep which was interrupted by someone coming down the stairs. It was probably just Dudley wanting a midnight snack, from what she could tell, it was still dark.

 

She tried to go back to sleep but sat up when the cupboard door was opened. She could see well enough that it was Dudley, “what do you want?” She hissed.

 

“I thought I made myself clear?” He tried to fit in the cupboard but got stuck in the door. Ice crept through her veins as she curled up in the corner, what was he trying to do? He grabbed her foot and dragged her out of the cupboard, muffling her shout eighth his hand. “Why call out? No one will help you.”

 

He was right. There weren’t even order members outside when Harry wasn’t there. She kicked at him but her other leg was pinned. She thought about shooting again, he wouldn’t do anything in front of his parents, but he must’ve seen that coming and banged her head against the floor. Weak from magic depletion and lack of food, she lay dazed by the blow.

 

He started to rip at her clothes, he old fabric coming apart easily. She started to come around as he groped her breasts and she started to scratch and bite any flesh she could get her hands on.

 

Smacking her, he pulled her pants down, she could feel his heavy breaths on her face. She couldn’t do a thing, all the magic in the world and she couldn’t even save herself.

 

_Help me._

 

He kissed her, slobbering all over her face as he tugged in her hair. Tears ran down her face as she felt the fabric of her panties give way. What was she going to tell Harry? How was she going to survive here?

 

_Please help me. Anyone._

 

She felt his meaty hands run up her thighs before the sound of a zipper. She started to sob.

 

_Why won’t anyone help me?_

 

She felt a pounding in her head, like when she did  _t_ he wandless magic. A caress across her body, not from Dudley but from a strong magic. It felt warm and safe and suddenly, she wasn’t afraid. In fact, she felt disassociated from herself, a passive participant in her body.

 

She tugged Dudley’s hair, forcing him to look into her eyes. When he did, the color drained from his face and he pushed away from her, it was almost comical with his cock hanging out but she felt no emotion.

 

She pointed a finger at him and smiled as she separated his penis from his body. His screams were like music to her and she felt them fill her with satisfaction.

 

She heard the stampede of Petunia and Vernon coming down the stairs before taking in the brutal scene. Harriet with her clothes shredded and Dudley missing an important appendage. Petunia shouted in horror.

 

Harriet then had a horrible idea, she sent Dudley’s penis into his mothers mouth, clogging up her throat with it. She choked and tried to breathe but Harry wouldn’t let her go. Vernon tried to help her before rushing Harriet.

 

He bounced off her shield before rushing again, behind him Petunia fell to the floor. What to do to him? She turned on Dudley and smiled watching him sob. With a through, Vernon was rounding on his son. Dudley cried out as his father ripped his pants off and thrust into him. Harry turning to watch Petunia’s heart stop beating. As an afterthought, she place a silencing charm around the house, wouldn’t want any nosey neighbors calling the police.

 

She flicked her wrist and Vernon’s neck snapped, stopping his movements. Dudley refuses to look up at her as she walked towards him. “Dudley.” She whispered in his ear, causing his whole body to convulse. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” She mocked.

 

He seemed to be on the verge of passing out so she gave a flick of her finger and a split appeared down his midsection, spilling his guts on the floor. Finally he looked at her, his face she would remember for the rest of her life, and he slumped over, dead.

 

Tracking bloody footprints through the house she walked to the nearest mirror, taking in her state of undress and blood spattered across her body. She startled when she saw her eyes, a blood red staring back at her. She didn’t understand.

 

_You asked for help, so I gave it to you._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I’m so excited that people are liking this story! Thank you for all the feedback and please enjoy <3

Consciousness came to her slowly, Harriet rubbed her eyes but crinkled her nose at the smell. She looked at her hands and they were crusted with dried blood. She tried to sit up but slipped on the wet, sticky redness. Following the trail, she saw the remains of her relatives. Resisting the urge to vomit, she turned away, letting her fingers trail through the mess.

 

What had happened? She tried to think and while a few flashes came to her, what she remembered most was the joy at tearing them apart.

 

Jumping to her feet, she rushed to the mirror, relieved that her eyes were their usual green. What had come over her? While she couldn’t deny the Dursleys deserved to suffer, she’d never been the type to act so recklessly. She spent a brief moment worried at her apathy before heading up to the shower, leaving bloody footprints through the house.

 

She took longer than she wanted cleaning it out of her hair, wondering how she fell asleep there. Knowing she probably passed out after using that much wandless magic. Denying that she passed out from the trauma.

 

Careful not to get blood on her trunk, she made her way out to the curb and called the knight bus.

 

~*~*~

 

“Hello?” Harriet wiped her sweaty hands on the oversized joggers she wore. She was beginning to feel the hysteria creep in. What was she going to say happened? Would they believe her? Would she be shipped off to askaban? “Kreature!” The elf popped into view, muttering about her blood status. “Who’s home?”

 

“The filthy wolf desecrates my mistress’-“

 

“Tell Remus I’m here and out my trunk in my room.” She waited until he was gone to try and manage her breathing. She could feel a headache on the edge of her vision, threatening to overwhelm her.

 

“Harriet? What are you doing here?” Remus came into the foyer. As soon as she saw his kind face she burst into tears. “Harriet! What’s wrong?” He raced to her.

 

“They’re dead!” She wailed, more upset about her role than the Dursleys being dead.

 

“Who’s dead?” He pulled her close, his anxiety not helping her calm down.

 

“The Dursleys!” She gasped out, unable to stop shaking.

 

He seemed to relax a little before conjuring a patronus, “Tell Dumbledore that privet drive has been attacked, Harriet is safe with me. Send Poppy.” He started to look her over for injuries. “Are you hurt? What happened?”

 

She didn’t know how to answer, he could obviously see some bruises but that was nothing new for them. “I hit my head.” He pulled her into the kitchen and sat her at the table.

 

She wiped the tears off her face and accepted the hot chocolate he placed in front of her. “Poppy is coming, she’ll check you over. What happened?”

 

Her breaths started to become uneven again, “I- I don’t know.” She shuttered, it wasn’t untrue. She couldn’t explain exactly what had come over her.

 

“It’s ok.” He pushed her hair out of her face, noticing her wince. “You’ve got a nice bump there.”

 

“Step aside Remus, let me have a look at her.” Pomfrey and Dumbledore entered. Pomfrey started casting diagnostic charms while Dumbledore spoke to Remus.

 

“It’s quite the massacre, the bodies are mutilated. Alastor is on the scene for the cover up and I’ve called all order members here.” Dumbledore recounted.

 

“What happened?” Remus asked, keeping on eye on Pomfrey who was administering potions to Harriet.

 

“We were hoping Ms. Potter could answer that. It looks like death eaters but how did they get through the wards? And why did they allow Harriet to live?”

 

“She has a concussion.” Pomfrey announced, “I don’t know how much her testimony will help.” Harriet almost sighed in relief at the excuse.

 

“Do you remember anything Harriet?” He probed and she felt a gentle push on her mind but she was unyielding, the effort causing her headache to return full force.

 

“I don’t know what happened, I woke up on the floor and they were dead.” She felt queasy at the memory.

 

He nodded but didn’t look convinced. Luckily, more people were filtering into the room. She felt strangely calm and wondered if she should’ve paid closer attention to the potions she’s been given.

 

“Harriet!” Harry burst into the room and rushed to her, checking her for injuries.

 

“I’m ok.” She gave her brother a soft hug.

 

She could feel him sniffle into her neck, “I can’t lose you too.” She hushed him and rubbed his back.

 

She kept hold of his hand as he sat in the chair next to her, pretending he wasn’t crying. Even though he was a huge pain in the ass, she couldn’t help but think he was cute at times like these. She couldn’t even be mad when he was so vulnerable. She though about giving him grief about leaving her alone later but could tell he was already beating himself up about it.

 

Dumbledore gathered the attention of the room, for which Harriet was glad because Mrs.

Weasley looked like she was going to start fussing over her. “The Dursleys were killed by what we can only assume are Voldemort’s agents.” A shiver went around the room at his name. “Harriet was lucky to escape with her life, we can only move forward and continue our mission.”

 

_Blah, blah, blah._

 

Harriet straightened in her seat.

 

_Doesn’t he have anything new to say?_

 

She felt bile rise up in her throat. She was really going crazy. She shot up and rushed to the bathroom, making it just in time to heave into the toilet. “Who are you?” She whispered.

 

_I’m your savior, aren’t I? It’s going to be alright, the first kill is always the hardest. It will get easier._

 

Harry came in and rubbed her back as she heaved again. Her head was pounding. “Here, Pomfrey said to take this.” He handed her a potion which she downed.

 

_What do you want?_ She thought, resting her face on Harry’s shoulder. When the voice didn’t answer she seriously considered she was losing her mind. “I’m ok. I’ll be right there.” Harry left the room and she stood up to splash water from the sink on her face. She squinted at herself in the mirror, noticing a red tint outlining her pupil. _What is going on?_ She didn’t feel crazy but do crazy people think they’re crazy? She rubbed her temples and noticed the red spreading. _Stop that! People will notice!_

 

_I can teach you a charm that will hide it._

 

She scoffed, _now you answer?_

_Our connection seems thready, it will take more practice to maintain a constant stream._

_Connection?_ She didn’t have a connection to anyone. It was Harry who had one to- She knocked the vial off the counter and it shattered. _No. No way._

 

_It seems your brother isn’t the only one who gained something that night._

_Voldemort? But why?_

_Why what? Why do we have a connection? Probably for the same reason your brother and I do, just because you are unmarked doesn’t mean you aren’t affected. Why did I save you? Well, you mostly saved yourself, I just gave you a little push. I’m very impressed with your display Ms. Potter, you would make a good death eater. Especially if you have what I think you do._

 

She was stunned. Voldemort was in her head, she had to tell someone!

 

_Tell them what? That I took over your body? Untrue, I just helped you reveal your true nature._

_I am not evil!_

_Evil? Not quite, I’d say vengeful is more appropriate._

_Shut up! I am not talking to you! I will block you, like Harry does._

_Mr. Potter and I don’t have the same type of connection as you and I do. I dare say it will be slightly more difficult for you._

_I’ll learn occlumency!_

_You better, I can’t defend your mind every time Dumbledore decides to take a peek._

 

She huffed. _I won’t let you control me._

_Control you? I’d never dream of it. Rather, I think we could work well together._

_I’m no one’s pawn._ She spat.

 

_Pawn? Not if you are what I think. In that case if you decided to join me, you would be so much more._

 

“Harriet? Are you alright dear?”

 

“Yes Mrs. Weasley, I’m coming now.” She looked at herself in the mirror, eyes completely red. _Make it go away._

 

She could feel his smirk as her eyes faded to green.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for any spelling mistakes, I am typing this up on my phone and dont have a beta.
> 
> Also, this chapter took 3 rewrites! I have a bad habit of moving too quickly in a story but I hope it turned out alright!
> 
> Again, thanks for all the support <3

By the time Harriet returned the members of the order had already begun dispersing. She went to sit back down next to Harry she was intercepted by Dumbledore.

 

“Are you feeling better Harriet?” She felt another nudge against the shield Voldemort put up and resisted a frown.

 

“Much. I think a good nap will do the trick.” She smiled politely.

 

_Do you really think he can’t tell when a student is lying?_

 

Dumbledore tensed.

 

_Stop, I think he can sense you._

 

“Perhaps swing a mind healer would be in your best interest. I’d be happy to do some preliminary sessions.” He offered. Harriet was instantly suspicious, he obviously thought there was more to her story and wanted to prove at her shields some more.

 

“It’s all taken care of headmaster.” Snape appeared, “this isn’t the first time one of my students has gone through a trauma. Miss Potter, spare a moment?”

 

She took the chance to get away from Dumbledore and followed Snape into an empty drawing room.

 

“Miss Potter, I understand that what you’ve been through is difficult and I will do everything in my power to assist you in this trying time. I do, however, insist in complete honesty between us. Trust that anything you say will be kept between the two of us unless you become a danger to yourself or others.”

 

_Am I a danger to myself?_

 

_Absolutely not._

 

_Others?_

 

_Probably._

 

“I prefer not to see a mind healer. I understand you have certifications?”

 

“Very rudimentary certifications, certainly a professional would be more productive.”

 

“I’ll only speak to you.”

 

He looked disgruntled, “I will acquiesce on one condition, should a time come where I feel as though I am no longer able to offer you the help you need you will see a professional mind healer.”

 

She nodded, deciding to channel her inner Gryffindor. “I killed the Dursleys.” She almost laughed at his expression.

 

_It’s rare that Severus is speechless._

 

“What caused such a reaction? I know you didn’t like staying there but was killing them necessary?”

 

“I know you think it wasn’t so bad, a missed meal here, a spank there, but it was much more than that.” She twisted the hem of her shirt. “we would go days without food, rely on accidental magic to heal broken bones, have to work outside in 100 degree weather without any water. I had to dig through the trash for scraps to prevent myself from starving.”

 

She didn’t meet his eyes but heard him take a deep breath.

 

_He’s probably ashamed he didn’t see it._

 

_It’s not his fault._

 

_He experienced abuse in his past, I doubt he’ll let himself off the hook so easily. He takes his position as your head of house very seriously._

 

“Was there a particular incident that pushed you over the edge?”

 

_Don’t look at him, your eyes are turning red again._

 

She clenched her fists as tightly as she could, noticing rivets of blood appear at her fingernails. A hand was placed over hers and she closed her eyes.

 

_Make it go away._

 

_I can’t, it’s a response to extreme emotion._

 

“Miss Potter? We don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to.”

 

“He was going to rape me.” She ground out. “He was on top of me and - “ Her voice cracked. “I killed him, I killed them too, for not stopping him, for not caring.”

 

She felt the tears wiped off her face. “Was there a reason you mutilated them?”

 

_Why does it matter?_

 

_Danger to others._

 

She opened her eyes and looked into his, watching his slight recoil. “I see. How long has that been going on?”

 

“That was the first time, but he’s still here.”

 

He looked pensive, obviously thinking through his options.

 

“If you tell Dumbledore, He’ll know and kill you for betraying him. Dumbledore will probably kill me for not being able to control it.”

 

“I’ll help you learn to control it.”

 

“He wants me to learn occlemency too, Dumbledore’s already tried to get in my head.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

Her face scrunched up at the question. “I don’t want to die. I don’t really care about the war but if Dumbledore makes himself my enemy I’ll fight.”

 

He pet her hair, “may I ask my lord a question?”

 

_He may._

 

She nodded.

 

“Is Miss Potter a horcrux?”

 

“What’s a horcrux?” She sniffed.

 

_You are._

 

_What is a horcrux?_

 

_There is a piece of my soul inside you, I misplaced it when I killed your parents._

 

_Gross._

 

“I’m a horcrux. So that’s why he wants me alive.”

 

“It would seem so, it wouldn’t do for him to kill a part of himself.”

 

“Is Harry one?”

 

_No. While we have a connection based on his cursed scar, there are no consequences for me if he were to die._

 

_There will be if I have anything to say about it._

 

_Am I not expected to defend myself?_

 

_I’ll work on him, but you will not be killing anyone I love._

 

Snape was looking at her questioningly. “He’s not.”

 

“So Dumbledore chose the wrong twin.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

Snape looked conflicted. “He plans for Harry to sacrifice himself willingly to stop my Lord.”

 

“Absolutely NOT!” She jumped out of her seat. “He wants to kill Harry!”

 

Snape hushed her, “it wouldn’t work anyway considering he is not a horcrux, when the headmaster finds out-”

 

“He’s not going to. I don’t need him on my case any more than he already is.”

 

_I agree, tell Severus to keep his mouth shut._

 

“Voldemort doesn’t want you to tell, this could work in our favor if we play it right.”

 

“What happened to not getting involved?”

 

“A threat to my brother makes him my enemy, I’ll kill him myself if I have to.”

 

_I guess Mr. Malfoy is off the hook._

 

_Excuse me?_

 

_I was going to have him do it as punishment._

 

_We really need to talk about your methods._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so not a pantser but I'm doing my best to make this a good story despite only having thought of the first chapter before posting it.
> 
> on with the show!

The rest of the summer past quickly and uneventfully. Harry was attached to Harriet’s hip the whole time which she hoped would wear off by the time school started. She understood he was concerned but it gets tiring, especially while she’s trying to work on Voldemort.

 

She couldn’t tell whether he was just humoring her ideas but she knew that he was going about things all wrong. She threw a fit when she found out he was a half blood like her, making all his pure blood nonsense a load of crap. She didn’t know if she could get him to relax a little but did concede that sometimes people deserved to get tortured.

 

She felt like she was hanging on to a fraying rope that was ready to snap. She could easily see the slippery slope of dark magic in front of her.

 

It didn’t help that Snape took his work as her mind healer seriously. She had hoped to talk strategies but he genuinely wanted her to work through her abuse. She argued that Harry should have to as well and her brother was not happy to be forced to show up to a session.

 

Harriet thought that being back at school would allow her to work more freely by the first night back her and Harry were called to the headmaster’s office.

 

 _What do you think this is about?_  She sat on the couch next to Harry.

 

When she was met with only silence she began to panic. She had been able to maintain contact with Voldemort for over a week. What happened?

 

_Hello? Where are you? What if he tries to get into my mind? I may have been practicing but I’m no master occlumens._

 

“Harry, Harriet, thank you for coming.” Dumbledore sat at his desk in front of them. Harriet tried to be inconspicuous about not looking into his eyes. “After what happened this summer, I’ve decided the two of you will need extra training to prepare for the path ahead. Each staff member, including myself will be giving you extra lessons.”

 

Harry slumped in his chair.

 

“Is this going to effect our school work?” While Harriet thought more knowledge was always a good thing, she didn’t want to take lessons from Dumbledore and she isn’t confident Harry will be able to keep up with his studies.

 

“Harriet, you must understand that our priority needs to be ending this war as quickly and with as little bloodshed as possible.”

 

“So why haven’t you killed Voldemort yet?” She almost smirked at his surprise.

 

“According to prophecy-“

 

“I don’t care about prophecy! You are an adult! We are children! You should be protecting the students of this school instead of making them fight.”

 

“Remember Harriet, Voldemort is after you two, the students’ best interest is for you to not endanger them.”

 

“So you’re kicking us out?” Harry finally spoke up.

 

“Of course not Harry, I’m just illustrating a point.”

 

“That we have no choice. In that case you could’ve just sent a letter demanding our presence.” Harriet stood up. “If that’s all, we’ll be leaving, we have to unpack and get ready for classes to start.”

 

She pulled Harry from the office before either of them could protest. They got quite a way down the empty hall before he finally spoke up. “Harriet! Stop! This isn’t like you.”

 

“Isn’t like me? Were you just going to sit back and let him destroy your life?”

 

“I can’t do nothing.”

 

“Why not? This isn’t your fight.” Why didn’t he understand?

 

“It is. The prophecy-“

 

“If one more person talks about that goddamn prophecy-“

 

“It’s not just that.” He grabbed her hand. “I’d fight anyway. I want to protect the people I love.”

 

She felt like crying. Why couldn’t everyone just leave them alone? “I won’t let you get yourself killed over this.”

 

“I’m the only one who can do it.”

 

She scoffed and pinched him, “the world doesn’t revolve around you.”

 

He laughed, “that’s my Harriet.” His tone turned serious, “Are you ok?”

 

“No!” She cried.

 

He hugged her, “it’s ok to be scared but we can’t let it stop us from doing what’s right.”

 

“How do you know what’s right?”

 

“You just have to have faith.”

 

“In Dumbledore?” She snarked. “You trust too easily.”

 

He hummed into her hair, “I’d do anything for you.”

 

She pulled away to look him in the eye, “you’re wrong.” He crinkled his brow in confusion. “I would watch the world burn if it kept you safe.”

 

“Don’t worry, everything will Work out.”

 

“It will.” She’d make it.

 

“Do you want me to walk you to the dungeons?”

 

“I’m fine. Go unpack, try to get your summer work done before classes start.” She shoved him playfully.

 

“You sound like Hermione!”

 

She snorted and watched him walk down the hall before turning towards the dungeons.

 

_I’m losing it._

 

_It’s actually very normal to have emotional outbursts after-_

 

_Where the hell have you been?!_

 

_It seems that old Dumbledore has put special wards around his office to prevent outside intrusion._

 

Harriet grit her teeth.

 

_Anything you’d like to update me on?_

 

_Mandatory training._

 

_For both of you? That could be troublesome, I had my own training in mind for you._

 

She groaned out loud. _That’s going to be a future me’s problem, right now I have to start building my network here at Hogwarts. Which students can I trust you haven’t alienated yet?_

 

_I resent the fact that you think I don't inspire loyalty._

 

_Nevermind, I’ll just go with my gut._

 

She arrived back at the dungeons to see Draco lounging by the fireplace, she plopped down next to him, “How was your summer?”

 

“Better than yours I suppose.” When she shot him a confused look he continued, “Snape told everyone to be extra nice because your relatives were killed.”

 

She laughed, “It’s no hardship, don’t worry about me. How’s your parents?”

 

He shot a look around the room, “fine, I think. It’s all very confusing, we were sure that we’d be punished for what happened at the department of Mysteries.”

 

“I can shed some light on that if you want to go for a walk?”

 

He nodded and they both set off to an abandoned corridor.

 

“Long story short, I’m working with Voldemort now and trying to train him to be better behaved.”

 

_Train? I’m not an unruly pet._

 

_Debatable._

 

Draco’s expression went through various stages of alarm. “How- but-” He hugged her, “you put in a good word for us?”

 

She smiled and patted his head, “no one messes with my friends. Besides, you still have a task, but it’s more of a mission and definitely more of a team sport.”

 

He grinned, “I do love a good plot.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up!
> 
> Thanks again for all the support <3

Harriet was trying not to fall asleep, listening to Professor Sprout talk about poisonous plants. Her and Harry were having their first lesson but he was doodling on his parchment.

 

_Pay attention. This could be useful._

 

_These are all second year plants, don’t worry, I won’t be getting myself poisoned anytime soon. What have you been up to anyway?_

 

_Forgive me if I didn’t want to sit through sixth year classes again. I am currently trying to manipulate who Fudge chooses as his successor. It would be good to have the Minister of Magic in our pocket._

 

_I thought that was already decided?_

 

_They’ve run into some unforeseen complications._

 

She snickered, _Why don’t you just do it?_

 

_Do what? Become Minister? There’d be a revolt._

 

_Do it under a false identity, surely you have a few clean ones?_

 

_None that would hold up to that kind of scrutiny._

 

_Then make one, gain support and do it yourself._

 

_That would take more time than we have before a choice has to be made._

 

_Then let them make a choice, an unforeseen complication can always be arranged later._

 

_Why go through all the trouble when I can just take control through force?_

 

_Getting power is easy, keeping it is hard. You’ll spend your whole life fighting to protect the house of cards you’ve built._

 

_You should’ve been a Ravenclaw._

 

_Too much effort._

 

_I’ll take what you’ve said into consideration._

 

Harriet almost fell out of her seat when Dumbledore entered the room and sat in the back. She looked over and saw Harry start actually taking notes. _What is he doing here?_

 

_There’s only three people that he could be keeping an eye on and only one of them confronted him._

 

_Shut up. I need to get him off my back, I can’t get any work done with him looking over my shoulder._

 

_He probably already thinks you’re up to something. Maybe have Severus put in a good word?_

 

_I don’t need anyone else to fix my problems, watch._

 

Professor Sprout ended the lesson and was putting the plants back when Harriet went to speak to Dumbledore. She smiled at Harry’s poor attempt to hide his concern at the two of them facing off again.

 

“Headmaster.”

 

“Miss Potter, I assume the lessons are going well?”

 

“Very well. In fact I think we are doing the rest of the students a disservice by not including them. Harry and I aren't the only ones who are going to have to fight.”

 

“I’d like to keep the students innocent for as long as possible.” He folded his hands.

 

_It’s too bad you don’t get the same consideration._

 

“I worry that they won’t be prepared when the time comes, perhaps even just including students like Ron and Hermione. Surely their places as Harry’s friends warrant some extra protection.”

 

“The idea has merit. Perhaps a few more student’s from Harry’s club would like to join.”

 

“The DA?” Harry finally chimed in.

 

_You’re going to be surrounded by goody two shoes._

 

_That’s the point, their influence will take the spotlight off of me. He won’t hesitate to believe surrounding us with light people will impact our behavior._

 

_True._

 

“Perhaps you can arrange that for your next lesson Harry.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harriet was nervous. She was waiting by the floo in Snape’s office and in moments would have her first face to face meeting with Voldemort. She was trying not to let her thoughts be loud enough that he could hear them, knowing he would tease her for it. Their whole partnership has existed in her mind, she had the home team advantage, but now she would be on his turf.

 

“Miss Potter? If you don’t want to go-”

 

“No. It’s fine.” She held her head up, “everything is just feeling very real all of a sudden.”

 

“It is not an easy path you are taking.”

 

“But it’s the right one for me and the people I love.” She stepped into the floo, leaving him behind.

 

She came out on the other side into an elaborate drawing room. She immediately noticed Voldemort standing to greet her, looking more human than she anticipated.

 

“Surprised? If I’m going to assume a new identity, I’ll need a new look.” He gave a little bow.

 

“It’s not bad, I heard you were quite charismatic back in the day.” She joked.

 

“I’m glad you approve.” He motioned for her to sit and refreshments appeared on the coffee table.

 

She picked at a biscuit, “I’m not sure I understand why I’m here.”

 

“A formality mostly, though I did want to confirm for myself-” He trailed off and she could feel the faint humming of the horcrux reacting to being near him. “In addition I’d like to discuss your role in the future we will create. It’s up to you so long as I can be confident in your safety.”

 

“I’m not reckless like Harry.”

 

“You’re free to do as you please, though I have a feeling that anonymity wouldn't satisfy you.” He smirked.

 

She blushed, “I’d prefer an active role in the world you create.”

 

“I look forward to it. I have no doubt in your potential.” He stood up, “You should get back before you’re missed but I do want you to think about whether you would like to start attending Death Eater meetings.”

  
“I’m not sure that would go over well.”

 

“They will do as they’re told, worry not.” He led her to the floo, brushing her hair behind her ear.

 

She almost shuddered as the horcrux vibrated through her body at the contact. “Until next time.” She tried to act casual but her voice came out weaker than she intended.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on call this week so it's been pretty hectic but I was able to plan out the rest of this fic so it should be smooth sailing!

Harriet was not happy. She was sitting in the potions classroom surrounded by Gryffindors for their next additional lesson. 

 

_You suggested it_ _._ _  
_

_I know_ _._ _It was a good idea in theory_ _._ _  
_

She felt his laugh echo through her body. She didn’t anticipate wanting to hide things from him so she never worried about what an open book she was until she had thoughts she didn’t want him to hear. Ever time she thought about their meeting, her face felt hot. She didn’t know if her budding feelings were a result of proximity or something deeper. She didn’t dare analyze In case he was listening. 

 

“Don’t put that in yet.” She snapped at Ron who was trying to add the ground sage too early. 

 

He snatched his hand back in embarrassment. 

 

She sighed and leant on the desk.  _Idiots_ _._ _  
_

“You’re really good at this Harriet.” Ron complemented. 

 

“I study.” She replied dryly. 

 

_You should be careful that they don’t report back to Dumbledore that you have no interest in making friends._

“You can be good at it too.” She tried. 

 

_Come on_ _. You’re_ _a slytherin, you know how to be deceitful and_ _manipulative._ _  
_

“It’s hopeless after so many years with Snape.” He replied, taking the opening. 

 

She but her tongue at the insult. “There’s still time to catch up, we have one more year. Plus you’ll need it to become an auror.”

 

He pinked, “would you tutor me?”

 

She was confused, “why not Hermione?”

 

“She’s not a very good teacher, but you’d be great, I can tell.”

 

She tried not to recoil as he invaded her space. “That’s very flattering.”  _SOS send help_ _._ _  
_

Luckily, or unluckily, at that moment, someone else made the same mistake Ron was about to and goo exploded through the room, covering all the students.

 

A few of the girls screamed but Harriet just sat in irritation. 

 

“It’s not harmful!” Professor slughorn was shouting over the commotion. “A nice shower will do the trick.”

 

“Do you want help?” Ron reached out with a towel. 

 

“I’m fine.” She cast a barrier around herself and headed back to her common room. 

 

_That never_ _would’ve_ _happened to the slytherins_ _._ She griped. 

 

_Speaking of which, they could benefit from some extra_ _tutorage._ _  
_

_I’ll_ _ask Snape about it_ _._ _  
_

_I’d_ _like you to assist_ _._ _  
_

_I’m_ _a student too, Draco is as smart as_ _I_ _am_ _._ _  
_

_But they_ _don’t_ _have the right attitude for the next generation of death eaters_ _._ _Especially not if we continue down this path_ _._ _  
_

_Finally taking my advise?_ She teased.  _  
_

_I always choose the best plan, it just so happens to_ _coincide_ _with yours this once_ _._ _  
_

She snorted.  _Alright,_ _I_ _need to shower_ _._ _  
_

_You_ _can’t_ _plan in the shower?_

She blushed,  _you’re not coming in the shower with me!_

_Do you not_ _understand_ _that our connection_ _doesn’t_ _turn on and off?_

_What have you been doing the other times_ _I’ve_ _showered? Or- other things_ _._ she felt like she could die of embarrassment. 

 

_It’s_ _not like_ _I_ _actively pay attention to you all day_ _._ _I do have a life_ _._ _  
_

_Well then, do something else while I’m in the shower!_ _  
_

_It’s_ _not like you_ _have_ _anything to be_ _embarrassed_ _about_ _._ _  
_

_HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!_ She through her arms around her body as if it could preserve her privacy. The goo was soaking through her clothes but the last thing she wanted was to make it worse.  _Never mind!_ She spelled herself clean as best as she could and rushed back to the common room. 


	7. Chapter 7

Harriet fidgeted with her mask, running her fingers over the cool surface.

 

“You should put that on now. It’s about to start.” Voldemort stood beside her, snakelike again. She was about to attend her first death eater meeting and she was starting to get nervous. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

 

“No. I do.” She put the mask on and pulled her hood up, hoping there would be confidence in anonymity.

 

“You can just stand in the back of you want.” He stroked her arm.

 

“No.” She set her shoulders, “I’m going to stand next to you.” She tried not to sigh when his fingers brushed hers.

 

He smiled, “You impress me more and more everyday. It’s only my inner circle, would you like to make yourself known to them?”

 

“I want them to know not to touch what’s mine.” She said, meaning her brother but an image of Voldemort popped into her mind.

 

She let him lead the way onto a raised platform in front of a dozen bowing death eaters. She stood next to him, making sure that she was beside him and not behind, she wouldn’t hide and she wouldn’t defer.

 

“Rise, my loyal servants.” She saw a few of them scoping her out.

 

_ No snarky comment? _

 

Her nerves eased a little,  _ you know you’re a drama queen. _

 

“As many of you know, we are changing our course of action for better probability of success. I know all of you will support these changes.”

 

Affirmation echoed through the room.

 

“Lucius,” one of the figures stepped forward and bowed. “It has come to my attention that your son has taken great initiative in this new venture. I am pleased.”

 

_ What are you doing? _ Harriet watched.

 

_ You told me to be nicer to them. _

 

She almost laughed out loud.

 

“Thank you My Lord. My family is honored to serve you.” 

 

_ His nose will touch the floor if he bows any lower. _

 

Lucius stepped back into the crowd and she could see relief in his body language. Harriet started to tune out but felt a growl threaten to escape her when she spotted Pettigrew in the corner fidgeting. 

 

_ He doesn’t wear the cloak and mask?  _ She asked.

 

_ He doesn’t deserve it, the sniveling coward. I keep him around because he’s disposable.  _ He mentally motioned to the silver arm.

 

“My Lord?” The voice alerted Harry to Bellatrix stepping forward. Harriet felt a fire building up in her chest. She didn’t realize Sirius’ death affected her so deeply.

 

_ You have animosity towards many of my followers. _

 

_ Really just two.  _ She clenched her teeth. 

 

“What is it Bella?”

 

_ Bella?  _

 

_ Careful, you sound jealous. _

 

She grumbled.  _ I’d have to be awfully insecure to be jealous of her. _

 

_ She doesn’t hold a candle to you. _

 

She saw Bellatrix looking at her pointedly and saw a few others seeming curious, or as curious as they could with their faces covered.

 

“As you see,” Voldemort addressed her, “we have a new addition to our circle.”

 

_ She’s the jealous one. _

 

“No one is fit to stand beside you My Lord! How presumptuous!” 

 

“What is presumptuous,” Harriet replied, “is that you assume to know what Our Lord should and shouldn’t do. If he did not want me to stand here, I wouldn’t be.” 

 

She felt a tingle of pleasure spread through the bond but acted quickly when Bellatrix sent a curse her way.

 

“Bitch!” Harriet deflected the curse and sent a response, slicing the mask right off of Bellatrix’s face.

 

The rest of the death eaters put space in between the dueling witches and themselves. Harriet felt Voldemort’s anger meld with hers,  _ Don’t you dare interfere. _ She pushed at him with her mind and sent another curse, shattering Bellatrix’s wand arm. 

 

The elder witch fell to the ground in pain, body curling around her arm. Harriet towered over her and ripped off her own mask. 

 

She heard gasps around the room as she revealed herself, “I’ll kill you next time. Crucio.” She held the curse until her heart felt like it would explode and Voldemort put a hand on her shoulder.

 

She could see herself in his mind’s eye, sweat dripping down her face, a gash on her cheek, and her eyes blood red. She’d be embarrassed except for the feelings of admiration flowing through her.

 

She held her head high and made eye contact with each death eater, daring them to oppose her. Every one of them broke contact first.

 

She sent a particularly vicious glare to Pettigrew along with a discrete curse and left the room.

 

Harriet collapsed in a chair by the floo, feeling suddenly exhausted.

 

“That was an impressive display.” Voldemort entered.

 

She stood up, “I’m sorry, I know it wasn’t my place-” She tried to bow but he caught her chin and held her straight.

 

“Never bow to me, you are my equal not my servant.”

 

“And why is that?” She tried not to let her insecurity show. “Because of our connection, because I have a piece of you inside myself?”

 

“No. It could have been your brother and I wouldn’t have him by my side. You are far more cunning than you give yourself credit for. While I am glad for the connection to bring it to my attention, if I didn’t think you were worthy, I would’ve locked you up.”

 

She snorted, “as if you could.” They looked at each other for a long time, her trying to analyze his feelings through the bond. “What are you waiting for?”

 

He looked startled but didn't move so she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him down to meet her, their lips crushing together. As soon as she loosened her grip, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight again.

 

She felt her cheeks flush with happiness as they pulled away from each other. 

 

“I was looking while you were in the shower.”

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I've had to work two weekends in a row. But I'm back on track! Thank you for sticking with me <3

_ How’d you get on the front page? _

 

_ You don’t think creating an orphanage for magical children deserves the front page?  _

 

_ It does but I have a feeling that’s not how you did it. _

 

_ I may have pulled a few strings. People are starting to get interested in the wealthy philanthropist that saves children. _

 

She continued to read the article,  _ you’re pushing for reforms already? _

 

_ The people like a man of action. _

 

She snorted.

 

_ Enough about me, how are the lessons with our snakes going? _

 

_ Good. Snape is very helpful but we are lacking some topics. _

 

_ I’ll have Masters from every subject sent over. _

 

_ Subtle. Texts will do just fine. Besides, Dumbledore already has spies stalking around the dungeon. I don’t need him being more suspicious than he already is. _

 

_ I’d set some traps for them. _

 

_ No. He needs to think he’s a step ahead. _

 

“Harriet, are you ready?” Draco nodded towards the training room off the Slytherin common room that she had added.

 

“Yeah.” She got up and followed him into the room where most of the upper year Slytherin’s were warming up.

 

“Professor Snape is going to be a little late today, practice shields in the meantime?” He smirked, “If you think you can take it.”

 

She playfully sneered at him. “We’ll see who can take it.” 

 

Draco shouted instructions to the group and Harriet rolled her shoulders and swished her wand. 

 

They set up across from each other but just as they were about to start a second year burst into the room, “Dumbledore’s coming!”

 

Everyone rushed around the room, covering up dark artifacts. “He’s obviously watching closer than we thought.” Draco appeared by her side.

 

“Let’s hope it’s a coincidence, we can’t afford to change our plans at this point.” She turned to the room, “Start going over defense curriculum!”

 

Just as She raised her wand again Dumbledore entered. She glanced over at him before raising a shield to Draco. After the spell bounced off it she went over to Dumbledore. 

 

“Can I help you Headmaster?” 

 

He looked around the room, “I was looking for Professor Snape and decided to take a look. I’m very impressed with the level of dedication to your studies.”

 

“Of course, please stop by anytime. We could all benefit from your tutelage.” 

 

“I wish you would put as much effort into you extra studies.” 

 

She ignored the dig, “actually, I am tutoring Ron in potions. My passion is helping others find love for learning.”

 

_ That’s bullshit. _

 

_ Shut up. _

 

“I didn’t know that, I’m happy to hear that you are advocating for interhouse unity.”

 

_ As if he does, prejudice old bat. _

 

_ What did I tell you? _

 

_ I’m as quiet as a mouse.  _

 

“I’m always happy to show my classmates what their options are.” She smiled. 

 

“Headmaster.” Draco stepped in and Harriet internally sighed in relief.

 

“Mr. Malfoy, I’m glad to see you’re following Miss Potter’s example. Keep up the good work and you will have a bright future.”

 

_ We could use another double agent. _

 

Harriet resisted rolling her eyes.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harriet was trying to study in the great hall while the lunch rush trickled out, she was getting sick of studying in the Slytherin common room. She wasn’t going to hide from Dumbledore but she was also sick of Ron making goo-goo eyes at her. She noticed he hadn’t left after inhaling his food and was going back and forth with Harry about something. She tried to ignore them but was having trouble concentrating on her book. 

 

“Incoming.” Draco whispered.

 

“Hey sis.” Harry sat beside her.

 

“Busy.” 

 

“Come on.” He threw an arm around her, “you don’t have time for your brother?”

 

She huffed, “Harry, some of us care about school. What do you want?”

 

“What do you think about Ron?”

 

“Excuse me?” She glared as hard as she could.

 

“We were just talking about how cool it would be to be real brothers.”

 

“Marry his sister.” She turned back to her book, trying not to laugh at the faces Draco was making.

 

He blushed, “Ginny’s cool. But anyway,”

 

“Then  _ you  _ marry him.”

 

“Harriet! You aren’t getting my point.”

 

“She’s getting it.” Draco sneered, “She’s just trying to avoid the annoyance of rejecting him outright.”

 

Harry looked like he was about to argue when Ron sat down on her other side. “Hey.”

 

Harriet was about to bury her head in her hands but noticed Dumbledore watching them.

 

_ Time to kiss ass. _

 

_ Fuck you.  _ She gave him a mental nudge.

 

_ Interesting proposition. _

 

She flushed but noticed everyone looking at her, “hey.”

 

He blushed, “so when do you want to meet for tutoring?”

 

“Whenever.” She closed her book.

 

_ It’s not working. _

 

She put a hand on his much to Draco’s surprise and Harry’s smugness. “How about we meet in the library later?” She smiled in what she hoped was a flirtatious way.

 

He gripped her hand and she tried not to cringe. “That sounds great.”

 

_ You look like you’re going to throw up. _

 

So she doubled down, scooting on the bench closer to him. “Maybe we can go to Hogsmead this weekend to pick up ingredients for potions?”

 

She didn’t think he could get any redder, “s-sure.”

 

_ OK, that’s a little much. _

 

“I’m really looking forward to spending more time with you.” She purred, running her fingers over his.

 

She felt flush with his anger.

 

_ I’m going to make you regret this. _

 

She felt her whole body tingle in anticipation and smiled.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harriet pushed past a surprised Snape and jumped into the floo. 

 

“Harriet.” Voldemort looked like a predator stalking towards her and she couldn’t keep the grin off her face. “Don’t smile, you’ve done nothing to smile about.” 

 

“I thought I was supposed to be convincing.” 

 

She was pushed up against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. “You aren’t to talk to other men like that.”

 

“Really?” She grinned ferally, “what are you going to do about it?”

 

He smashed their mouths together, squishing her against the wall, kissing her until she was flushed and breathless. “I’ll show you just who you belong to.”

 

She used her magic to push them off the wall and he walked back to sit on the couch on his lap. “I’ll show  _ you _ who you belong to.” She ground down on him. He was panting into her neck and she pushed away from him. “Who do you belong to?” He tried to pull her close but she locked her arms. “Tell me.”

 

“You.” He breathed. “Only you.” 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Harriet was actually enjoying this lesson, despite being surrounded by incompetent idiots. It was rare Snape was allowed to teach them defense but Dumbledore admitted that training with an actual Death Eater was good practice. Like Harry, her best subject was defense and she enjoyed the thrill of dueling.

 

She lazily threw curses at Ron, chuckling as his shirt caught fire when she noticed a new presence in the room.

 

_ Does he always have to lurk? Doesn’t he have things to do, like run a school? _

 

She nodded and bounced a stinging hex back at the red-head.  _ Just ignore him, it’s not like we’re doing anything wrong. _

 

“Harriet.” She looked back at Ron. “I’d like to practice my full body shield.”

 

“Turn around, I’ll cast from behind.” 

 

He complied. 

 

_ Think he’s got it? _

 

_ Not likely.  _ She cast towards his heels, knowing he was only thinking about covering his back. As the purple color crawled up her skin she heard a loud pop.

 

_ What was that? _

 

Harriet looked around and saw sparks coming from Harry’s group. As she started to walk towards her brother the sparks caught and the room burst into flames. Stumbling back, she tried to shout out to him but couldn’t hear anything over the roar.

 

Everyone was trying to put out the flames but they didn’t seem to respond to water. She put a bubble around herself and raced against the crowd. 

 

By the time she reached Harry, he was behind a wall of flames, trying to put them out.

 

“Harry!” 

 

He spotted her, “I don’t know what happened!” She could see the terror on his face. 

 

_ What do I do? Water isn’t working! _

 

_ Try sucking the oxygen out of the room.  _

 

She could feel his anxiety at not being there to act.  _ That would kill everyone! _

 

_ Put a bubblehead charm over them. _

 

_ I’m not strong enough to cover everyone!  _ She blasted through the flames but they replaced themselves immediately.

 

_ I’ll help, just do it! _

 

Harriet took a deep breath and felt his power flow through her. There was a twinge of anxiety but the overwhelming feeling of power left her confident. She covered all of the rooms occupants and raised her wand, causing a vacuum to suck the oxygen from the room. The flames slowly became smaller and smaller. 

 

She closed her eyes as the energy buzzed under her skin, noticing when Harry stepped beside her. As the last of the flames died, she opened her eyes. Seeing Snape helping students.

 

_ Why didn’t he act?  _ She looked at Dumbledore, who hadn’t moved.

 

_ Harriet! It’s a set up! _ It was too late, her eyes met his and she remembered the power flowing through her. 

 

_ There’s no way he didn’t notice. _

 

“Harriet! Are you alright?” She turned to Harry and he flinched, “we should get you to Pomfrey, your eyes are red.

 

_ Shit. _

 

~*~*~*~

 

In the hospital wing, Harriet and several other students sat on beds. “You should get that burn looked at.” She said to Harry, who wouldn’t leave her bedside.

 

He ignored her and spoke to Pomfrey, “you don’t think there’s any internal bleeding do you? She used a lot of magic.”

 

“I’m fine.” She protested.

 

“You’re not.” 

 

_ He’s just as stubborn as you are. _

 

“It was probably just a surge.” Pomfrey gave Harry a salve for his burn. “Magic on such a scale can affect the caster in many ways. Don’t over-exert yourself in the next few days dear, you must be exhausted.” 

 

_ You need to do damage control. No doubt Dumbledore is plotting your demise as we speak. _

 

When Pomfrey left, Harriet turned to her brother. “Harry, we need to talk.”

 

“About what?” 

 

“About the war.”   
  
“Harriet, that’s not something you need to worry about.” 

 

“It is though, do you even know what Dumbledore has planned for us?”

 

“He may not always share his plans but he wants to stop Voldemort more than anyone else.”

 

“Right, he wants to win. He doesn’t care who he hurts in the process.”

 

“Everyone is fighting of their own free will Harriet. It’s not like we don’t understand the risks.”

 

“Do you want to die?” She looked him in the eyes.

 

“Of course not! But if I have to in order to save the world, I will.” He said determinedly.

 

“What about me? Do you want me to die?”  _ He’s a Gryffindor, he won’t back down when his family is threatened. _

 

“Harriet, I’ll protect you. You don’t have to worry.”

 

“That’s not what I’ve heard. Dumbledore found a way to defeat Voldemort.” 

 

His eyebrows shot up. “That’s great!”

 

“We both have to die.” When he didn’t respond out of shock she continued, “He’s not looking for another way, he’s not trying to reduce casualties, he’s just going to have us killed so he can win.”

 

“That’s- it can’t be-”

 

“Just ask Professor Snape, he knows.”

 

“He could lie.” He tried but didn’t sound convinced.

 

“He protects his snakes, he wouldn’t say that to me if it wasn’t true. The question is, are you going to let Dumbledore kill me?” 

 

“Of course not! We’ll find another way. I’ll talk to him.”

 

“Be my guest.”

 

_ That’s enough for now. _

 

“Harriet!” Ron rushed over, “are you alright?”

 

_ The idiot doesn’t even have a scratch. Some Gryffindor. _

 

“Fine.” He sat on the edge of the bed and she jerked away. “Look, I’m exhausted. Can I leave?” She looked around for Pomfrey but she was busy.

 

“Harriet,” Ron took her hand. Harry looked uncomfortable and went to get up but she pinned him in his seat with a glare.

 

“Ron, look.” She took her hand back. “I’m tired-”

 

“Which is exactly why you need your boyfriend to take care of you!” He leaned closer.

 

“Excuse me!? You are not my boyfriend!”

 

_ Watch it. _

 

_ Who cares anymore? Dumbledore saw, the time to pretend is over. Besides, don’t deny you’re loving this. _

 

“Ron. There is not a world in which I would date you, now get lost.”

 

“Harriet.” Harry scolded.

 

“You’re having a bad day, I get it. We’ll talk later.” He got up, flushing.

 

“We won’t.” 

 

“Miss Potter,” They turned to Pomfrey, “the Headmaster would like to see you in his office.”

 

_ Shit. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here comes the climax (pun intended) of the story. One more chapter after this, thank you all for sticking with me <3

Harriet entered Dumbledore’s office and felt uneasy that she couldn’t contact Voldemort while in there. She sat on a small couch across from his desk, prefering to look at all the bobbles rather than confront the fact he was definitely more suspicious than ever of her.

 

“Harriet, thank goodness you were there when the fire broke out, I have to say, that magic from a witch your age is impressive to say the least.”

 

“Well, if I didn’t act Harry would have burned to death.” She knew she was being a smart ass but she knew he orchestrated the whole thing to test her, after all, no teacher would stand by as students faced danger. Then again, he’s put Harry in dangerous positions before.

 

“That was very brave, I could’ve mistook you for a Gryffindor.” He chuckled.

 

“And I could mistake you for a Slytherin professor, you didn’t pluck me from the hospital wing to praise me.” She crossed her arms, weary of confronting him without backup.

 

His face turned cold, “Quite right Harriet, you’ve always been clever.” He took a breath, “I’m worried about you. I allowed you to stay in Slytherin, hoping that the light in you was strong enough to resist your environment, but I fear that I haven’t done enough.”

 

“You’ve done just enough sir.”

 

“I hope you don’t think I’m being too hard on you, as Harry’s sister, you need to set an example.”

 

“I’m top of my class, sir. I’m not sure what else I can do.”

 

“Book smarts aren’t everything.”

 

“No, but I have plenty of common sense as well. Frankly, I’m offended that you would single me out when you have much more pressing matters to attend.”

 

“For example?”

 

“It’s not like you don’t know many of the Slytherin’s have followed their parents’ example, but you don’t care.”

 

“Harriet. Don’t be disrespectful. I take my position at this school very seriously.” He stood and came around the desk. “I am trying to help you.”

 

“You aren’t really interested in helping me, so why don’t you just ask what you want to ask.” She half regretted letting her anger get the better of her. She hated comparing herself to Harry but they were twins.

 

“Harriet, have you been hearing voices?” His tone turned caring again but she wasn’t interested.

 

“I assure you I’m perfectly sane.” 

 

“That wasn’t the question.”

 

“Is there something you want to accuse me of?” She stood, “Otherwise I’m going to go rest.”

 

He grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. “We aren’t done here. That kind of magic comes from somewhere and it wasn’t you. I saw your eyes Harriet, you have to tell me if somethings wrong.”

 

She shook him off, “nothing’s wrong.”

 

He shook his head and took out his wand, she reached for hers but realized it was still in the hospital wing. “If you had only asked for help Harriet.”

 

She stood frozen, suddenly unsure if he would take action against her where there would be so many questions. “I am a student of this school, you are responsible for my well being.” She tried.

 

“I’m afraid there are more important things.” He cast a spell and the shock of red light just missed her. She dove behind the couch as another spell hit it, causing stuffing to spill onto the floor.

 

“Harry knows where I am! He won’t fight for you if you do this!” She threw a vase in his direction.

 

“I’ll inform your brother of the truth, you were taken over by Voldemort and attacked me.”

 

“That’s not the truth.” She tried to summon her magic but everytime she felt it beneath her skin it slipped away.

 

“Isn’t it? Tell me he hasn’t invaded your mind.”

 

“He hasn’t! I control myself!” She cursed as a spell sliced open her shoulder and she rolled out from behind the couch. There wasn’t many places to hide so she tipped over a table and squatted behind it.

 

“If you are willingly working with Voldemort, I can’t help you.” The table splintered.

 

She closed her eyes and focused, forcing her magic to the surface. She kept all her concentration on keeping it in her grasp and imagined a shield around herself. “That’s right.” She opened her eyes, knowing by the shock on his face her eyes were red. “But I’m not working with Voldemort, he’s working with me.” She smiled, tasting blood.

 

She threw her hands out and forced him back over his desk, knocking everything off of it. Before he could stand, she blasted him again, blowing his wand hand into a million pieces.

 

He fell to the floor, cradling his hand. “Harriet, you don’t have to do this.”

 

“Don’t I?” She stood over him. “You’d kill me given the chance.”

 

She put a foot on his chest and he scratched at it with his left hand. “Everyone will know what you’ve done.” He spat.

 

“We’ll see.” She smiled and flicked her wrist, snapping his neck.

 

Harriet took a few deep breaths, looking into a mirror on the far side of the room. She couldn’t get the red out of her eyes and she couldn’t think of a way to explain what had happened.

 

She went through the floo, hoping to meet Voldemort but the room was empty. She sat on the couch, wincing as she started to feel her injuries. She couldn’t muster the energy to talk so she just send an image of her location through the bond.

 

It took only minutes, “are you alright?” Voldemort crouched by her side, flicking his wand to stitch up her shoulder.

 

She nodded, “Dumbledore is dead.” He looked surprised but let her continue. “I had all these plans of making it look like Death Eaters or an accident and in the end none of it mattered.”

 

“It’s alright, we can still make this work.” He brushed her hair back. “You did well.”

 

She could feel his pride at her power but she ignored it. “What now?”

 

“No doubt someone’s noticed by now.” He caressed her arm, heat running through her body. “We’ll have Severus report a Death Eater breach and say you were kidnapped.”

 

“Are you really turned on right now? I’m covered in blood.”

 

He smirked, “power is seductive, I have to admit that you killing one of the most powerful wizards in the world is enticing.”

 

“He underestimated me.”

 

“Right, no one will believe you did all that without a wand.” He ran his hands up her thighs.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“The blood is sexy too.” He kissed her and when he pulled away his lips were red with it.

 

She didn’t know if it was his emotions affecting her but she did like the way it looked. She pulled him in for another kiss. Underneath his fire she felt satisfaction building up inside her. She gripped his collar tightly and forced his mouth open.

 

“Do you want to take this somewhere else?” He smirked.

 

She closed her eyes and apparated them into his bed, bouncing against the mattress as she winded herself.

 

He raised an eyebrow.

 

She leaned in close, whispering in his ear, “there are anti-apparation wards here.”

 

He shivered and claimed her lips again. “Two can play at that game.” He banished their clothes.

 

Harriet ran her hands over his shoulders, clenching the muscles there. “You’re right, it is sexy.” She pulled one of his hands to cover her breast, letting out a small moan when he squeezed.

 

“Harriet.” He said it with such reverence she thrust her hips up, her thigh coming into contact with him. He rutted against her for a moment, hands roaming her body.

 

“Please.” She begged, all of the feelings running through the bond were building her up quickly. Voldemort ran his fingers over her, thumbing her clit as she shook. “I’m done waiting! If you don’t take me now-” 

 

He thrust two fingers inside her, “patience, my love. I’ll give you what you need.” He took his fingers out and licked them. 

 

She hooked her legs around his waist and pulled him close, his dick pressed against her. “Fill me up,” She whined, “I need you.” She sent as much longing as she could over the bond and felt him twitch against her.

 

He leaned over her, burying his face in her neck before lining himself up. “Anything you wish, it’s yours.” He thrust into her, inch by inch until their hips rested together.

 

She cried out, driving her heels into his back in an attempt to bring them closer together. He hushed her and pulled back before thrusting in again, picking up pace. 

 

She noticed some flecks of blood still on them and licked a splotch off his neck. “More.” 

 

“So demanding.” He grunted, bracing himself on one arm as the other reached out to rub against her clit.

 

She wailed at the feeling, it was haphazard enough that she wasn’t overstimulated but she knew she wouldn’t last. “I’m- I-”

 

He moaned in response before sending a jolt of passion through her, triggering her orgasm. She squeezed at the overstimulation before feeling him release inside her. 

 

They both lay panting, “That was fast.” She smirked.

 

“Shut up. I didn’t realize how intense it would be with our bond.”

 

She cuddled in his arms, “don’t worry, we can practice.”

 

“Then there’s only one thing left to do.”   
  


She looked up at him. “What?”

 

“I’m going to kill the minister and then you’re going to kill me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding two chapters today so please don't skip chapter 10!
> 
> This is the end! I'm so excited to finish this story, thanks for reading <3

The world was celebrating. After a showdown at the ministry, Voldemort had been defeated. A newly escaped Harriet Potter had delivered the final blow after the Dark Lord had killed the Minister. Everyone rejoiced that the threat was gone and joked about the prophecy being about the wrong twin. 

 

Only Harriet and the inner circle of Death Eaters knew the truth, with Harriet’s new standing as a hero and her endorsement, Voldemort would be sitting in the Minister’s chair by the end of the month. There was only one more group to convince.

 

“Harriet, I’m sure there are more suitable candidates.” Molly Weasley said, ignoring Voldemort sitting next to Harriet. The Order had been called together for introductions. 

 

“I assure you Mrs. Weasley, I only have the best intentions. You do trust Harriet’s judgement don’t you.”

 

_ Laying it on thick aren’t you? _

 

_ I aim to please. _

 

Harriet looked over at Harry who had been subdued since she had seen him in the hospital wing. He hadn’t left her side, ever the protective brother, but she was worried about how he was coping.

 

_ You’re the one who worries too much. _

 

_ I can’t help it. He may be annoying but he’s everything to me. _

 

_ Everything? _

 

_ Almost. _ She smirked.

 

By the end of the night, Voldemort had persuaded most of the Order that his intentions were pure, not that it mattered but they didn't want a faction against him already. Harriet excused herself to the kitchen once everyone had left. She grabbed a cup of tea and sat at the table, needing some quiet time.

 

“Harriet.” She turned to see Ron lingering in the doorway. 

 

“What is it Ron?” She added more sugar to her cup.

 

Not paying attention, she didn't notice him pulling out his wand and sending a curse her way. She fell out of her chair, smashing her cup and twitching on the ground as pain wracked her body.

 

He crouched down next to her to whisper in her ear, “I saw what you are, I know what you did, and I’m not going to let you get away with it. Crucio!”

 

She grit her teeth in an effort not to scream, feeling the red bleed into her eyes as Voldemort fed power into her.  _ I’ll be right there. _

 

Just as the curse started to go on for too long, Ron turned pale and fell to the ground. Behind him, Harry stood with his wand out.

 

He gathered her in his arms and brought her out to the drawing room, sitting her on a couch. She couldn’t stop her body from shaking, “is he dead?”

 

“Yeah.” Harry sighed, “I don’t exactly know what’s going on Harriet, but I’m not stupid. If you think that you are making the right choice, I believe you. Regardless, you are my sister and I will always put you first. It may not be the most Gryffindor thing but as long as the world isn’t going to go to shit, I’ll take your side.”

 

She smiled, “don’t worry.”

 

“How can I not worry, you always seem to get into trouble.”

 

“I think you’re talking about yourself.”

 

“It’s a recent development.” He looked behind her. “If you hurt my sister, I’ll kill you for real.”

 

She looked to see Voldemort in the doorway. “Note taken. Shall I get rid of the body?”

 

She smiled so hard her cheeks hurt and threw her arms around Harry. “Thank you.”

 

He hugged her back.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Harriet was tipsy, the drinks were flowing and she had to resist grinding on Voldemort to the music blaring through the hall. Voldemort had just been made Minister of Magic and he hadn’t stopped grinning all night. 

 

Her plans had all worked out. Maybe not the way she thought they would, but nevertheless they worked. 

 

She let Voldemort lead her in a dance, appropriate enough with all the reporters present. 

 

_ I’m going to ride you until you cry. _ She promised.

 

_ I’m looking forward to it.  _ He twirled her, holding her in place as she wobbled.  _ You drank too much. _

 

_ You didn’t drink enough. _

 

_ We’ll have to remedy that won’t we? _

 

She pulled him in, resisting pressing a kiss to his lips. She looked over her shoulder to see Harry awkwardly avoiding the Weasleys.  _ He’s going to give himself away. _

 

_ You’ll be back to school soon enough, I have everything set up. The Head Auror will get a shiny metal for catching the remaining Death Eaters who killed Harry Potter’s best friend. _

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck.  _ And when will you be announcing our courtship? _

 

_ Say the word and we’ll be bonded tomorrow. _

 

_ How scandalous. _

 

_ Nothing but the best for you, my love. _


End file.
